Arthur/UMvC3
Gameplay Arthur is a keepaway character, being notable for his projectile arsenal. Arthur is a really slow moving character, his forward walk is animation of his stage movement in Ghosts and Goblins, having the steps performed no relation with the actual distance covered. Also, he lacks of dashing moves of any kind. His jump follows the same pattern, with a slow raising and landing speed. Worth of mention is the fact that Arthur has access to a double jump feature, in which he reaches a superior height than most character's same maneuver. This movement attributes make him difficult to take a close offensive strategy, but enables a excellent projectile-based fighting style, giving the player time to fire several attacks in the way up and down of the jump, and easily catch opponents in the air if they try to close the distance in this way. Arthur has a move list mainly constituted by a set of primary basic projectiles that can be rapid fired, a set of alternate basic projectiles with mixed properties, and some close range attacks that support the keepaway in a emergency (e.g. Shield Deflect counters physical attacks and creates a opening for a combo or to push opponent and recover terrain). Arthur's Hyper Combos follow the same pattern as the basic repertoire, having a fast barrage of projectiles that allow movement while performed called Goddess' Bracelet, an armor upgrade that powers up defense and special attacks, giving them greater damage, number of hits, speed or better properties called Golden Armor. These effects also apply to his assists. His Level 3 Hyper combo is called For the Princess, which fills the whole screen with explosions as a dragon-shaped projectile moves around. Arthur's three assist's to choose from are Heavenly Slash, Dagger Toss, and Fire Bottle Toss. Use Heavenly slash if you want a little distance from you and your opponent. It can also be used to begin an air combo. Use Dagger Toss assist if you want to back up your rush down character. Use Fire Bottle Toss if you want to extend your combos. Arthur in his Gold Armor is practically the Zone Master of the game because in Level 3 X-Factor he is given %175 damage increase and a 130% speed increase. If you're good you can combo with his many weapons or spam them and risked getting hit by a beam hyper (Iron Man, Akuma, Ryu etc...). In X-Factor Level 3 his lances become High- Priority and can combo into each other (8-10 can take out Hulk if in Lv. X-Factor and Golden Armor). He is capable of throwing lances at intense speeds and lobbing fire bottles. His short-range assaults are not to be glanced off of; utilizing his hyper combos along with his lance stabs can prove troublesome for opponents. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks * Dagger Toss: Arthur throws a fast, straight moving knife. Tapping the light attack button adds a second knife right after the first one in a slightly upper trajectory, and a third at the same height as the first dagger toss. In Golden Armor Mode, damage and speed are increased. * Lance Toss: Arthur throws a slow straight moving spear. Tapping the medium attack button adds an extra lance toss right after the first one, in a slightly lower trajectory. In Golden Armor mode Arthur can't rapid fire this projectile, but its damage and priority are improved. * Scatter Crossbow: Arthur fires two arrows at the same time in a diagonally up trajectory, or down if performed in air, from his crossbow. In Golden Armor mode fires 3 arrows with homing attributes. * Fire Bottle Toss: Arthur throws a bottle that breaks upon contact with floor or opponents, unleashing a advancing blue flame that moves a short distance across the ground. The blaze trail can hit opponents on the ground. In Golden Armor Mode, the damage and number of hits are increased. This particular attack is one of his most useful resources, due to its great combo extender function. * Axe Toss: Arthur's most powerful projectile (individually). Arthur throws a slow straight moving axe that rotates as it advances, covering great height. In Golden Armor Mode, damage and speed are increased, but its size is diminished, doing a high angled parabolic trajectory up at start. * Scythe Toss: Throws a small scythe, traveling a short distance in a straight forward line. After this, the scythe will travel back to Arthur, hitting the opponent a second time, in a Captain America's Shield Slash fashion. In Golden Armor Mode, reach, speed and damage are improved. * Shield Deflect: Arthur crouches and takes cover behind his shield. If it by physical attacks during this stance, Arthur will push back the opponent on contact, leaving the attacker in a stagger state, giving chance to connect a combo. If hit by a projectile, Arthur will neutralize it. * Heavenly Slash: A quick, rising slash with Arthur's sword. Works as an anti-air attack, and can lift opponents if it connects. * Hellbound Slash: Hard Knockdown. Primarily, this is a combo extender, adding extra damage while also spiking the target to the floor and setting them up for a fire bottle OTG. In Golden Armor Mode, ground bounce properties are added. Hyper Combos X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Health increased to 850,000. * Changed falling speed of j.S. * j.S can OTG. * Added startup invincibility to Heavenly Slash. * Increased untechable time for first hit of Hellbound Slash. * Additional hits can be added to Goddess' Bracelet through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song Arthur's theme is a rock remix of the Main Theme of Ghost 'n Goblins Trailer * He shares many personality traits with Thor the god of thunder * He is the only Capcom character to have a marvel counterpart and that is Arthur Pendragon/King Arthur from the marvel universe and that is that they are both based on King Arthur novel's/book's Quotes * I will fight you, fair and square! (intro) * Please, wait for me, my Princess! (intro) * Sir Arthur is ready to do battle! (intro) * Show me your mettle! ...Or something. (intro) * Still going! (taunt) * Fear not! I'm coming, Princess! (match win) * Ha ha ha ha! What good form! (match win) * I cannot lose even one battle! (match win) * Send forth the hordes! Sir Arthur will slay them! (match win) * A battle truly worthy of any of the Knights of the Round Table! * Just when I thought the world could know peace, these demons rear their ugly, horned heads! * That was an easy battle! I didn't even have to beat you twice! Special Quotes * Ah! A knight of a foreign realm! Huzzah! ''(intro) * ''I will not forsake my duties! ''(intro) * ''You, too, are looking for someone. Let's be quick about this, then! ''(intro) * ''You have the air...of a demon! ''(intro) * ''Ah! A tricky devil has appeared! ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''You lack discipline, oh, foreign knight! ''(match win) * ''You have faced a knight and lost! ''(match win) * ''It appears that I was more sincere! ''(match win) * ''You are strong. But you must regain your humanity! ''(match win) * ''Huzzah! Cleared without a miss! ''(match win/Ultimate only) * ''Sir Iron Man, if you should ever be in the Demon Village, I would much appreciate the use of your armour. * Clearly, you are a knight with no honor. * You truly are a Temptress of the Dark! Begone! I have a princess to save! * ''Foul creature, I have bested you in battle. However, it is your master that I really seek. ''(Ultimate only) Gallery Sir_Arthur_MvsC3FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork Colors30.JPG|Arthur's UMvC3 alternate colors arthuryrty.png|Arthur Movelist a19901e75eae7c5da24273c21f1263b4.png|Arthur Winning Pose 75468b55b6ee0a85292ea8b38c75f1c7.jpg|Arthur's DLC Costume (Zombie, Cursed Armor, Skeleton) 403792_235587773188778_143032932444263_550625_1242066639_n.jpg|Arthur Wallpaper Aurthur 1.png|The first panel in Arthur's ending in Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3. Aurthur 2.png|The second panel in Arthur's ending in Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3. Arthur.jpg|Mugshot Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds